A Prince, Waiting Far Beyond the Sand Dunes
by EvieThameskeepey
Summary: On his last day of visiting, helping, and relaxing in Gerudo Town after his defeat of Vah Naboris, Link receives a letter from Sidon. His friend Vilia, the woman who first sold him Gerudo clothing, helps Link put words to his feelings during their day out.


No soreness from yesterday's battles would prevent Link from welcoming the warm sun that streamed in through the inn's window to wake him. That day would be the last he spent in Gerudo Town, and though he had grown fond of it with its lively citizens, he was anxious to see more of the world and return to the places and people dearest to him.

Getting up, adjusting his veil, and brushing the wrinkles from his sirwal, he made up his mind to spend the day in town, seeing if there was anyone else to help or visit. He waved to Romah, the innkeeper, as he went out into the rising heat and dust of the morning.

No sooner had he taken a breath of the warm wind than he was met with the shout of his name. He turned to see Vilia, the Hylian who had sold him Gerudo clothing, running from the main gate to meet him.

" _Sav'otta,_ my adorable Hylian _vai!_ " she said. "I have news: a handsome Rito messenger brought a letter for you! But since he's male, he couldn't enter the town to meet you and, being a noble, responsible man, refuses to pass it on to anyone else. So I'm here to get you. Will you come?"

Link readily agreed, to which Vilia wrapped her arm around Link's and led him along. "Oh, and you know, I decided to take a break from work today. It's your last day, isn't it? What do you say to a date with me?"

Used to the question, Link smiled and politely shook his head. _I'm sorry, but no thank you,_ he signed. _I'll spend the day with you as friends, though._

"Aw, okay. Thank you, dear," Vilia said, bumping her shoulder against his. "So, are you reserved for the one who sent you that fancy letter?"

Link jolted.

"I saw the envelope, silk the colors of the mosaic tiles in the waterways. You must tell me all about them."

Link said nothing, not denying any of her implications, but as they walked through the front gate, they were met with an all-too familiar man.

"Hello, my beautiful lady friends! Lovely Miss Boots, how are you enjoying my rare and invaluable footwear?" Bozai called, reclining under an awning.

Link raised an eyebrow in suspicion; neither he nor Vilia drew nearer on their way past.

"Come now, so cold the both of you! I was merely wondering, Miss Boots, if today perhaps, since I heard it's your last, if you, oh, I of course will treat you to every pleasure I can offer, but would you, that is—"

 _I'm taken,_ Link signed.

Both Vilia and Bozai looked at him in surprise.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it," Bozai said. "So, are you two…"

Vilia tightened her arm around Link's. "Much as I might wish it, my girl's got someone waiting for her back home. Sent her a fancy love letter and everything."

Link tensed. _It's not like—_

"Didn't you say it yourself?" Vilia whispered to Link, while he shook his head in response. "Anyway, I'm helping to cover for you _and_ being honest." She winked, to Link's embarrassment.

"Is it true?!" Bozai asked, after which Vilia nodded and Link denied nothing. "And you never mentioned it before, all the times I tried to woo you? Goddess, and what sort of a person would you have that would leave such a delicate— well, and extraordinarily tough— flower such as yourself alone in the wild, dangerous world, where you could be prey to anything?"

"Like yourself?" Vilia cut in.

"Of course not! Honestly, who?"

 _No less than a prince_.

Defeated, Bozai dropped his head in his hand. "You must truly love him to call him so, even when he is not out here with you, or protecting you when you go running out to the Highlands without a thought."

Link chuckled, rather enjoying knowing more about a situation than another for once since his awakening from the Shrine of Resurrection, and feeling more than proud of the prince in question. _He has his duties as I have mine. He is an incredible warrior, but if it came to it, I would do the protecting just as well._

"I can imagine so, with your temperament. So, is there truly no chance for us?"

"Go woo a sand seal and see how fast it swims away when it gets one look of your obnoxious face," Vilia spat.

But Link shook his head at her, having no wish to be antagonistic; he did practically take both pairs of this man's precious boots after all. _I'll buy you some new boots if you want, but that's all._

"So you _are_ kind, Miss Boots! I appreciate the gesture, but you need not put yourself to any more trouble for my sake. When I gaze at my boot-less feet, it shall give me a bittersweet reminder of your lovely presence as you entered my life. Or at least it will until I end up buying shoes to protect my feet from the burning sand. But in any case, go on, Miss Boots! For you, I would settle for no less than a prince."

Link thanked him with a laugh and waved goodbye. Vilia merely rolled her eyes and pulled him towards Kara Kara Bazaar. Bozai sighed.

~.*.*.*.~

"Can I see it too?" Vilia asked, as she and Link walked back to Gerudo Town.

Pulling the letter between him and her prying face, Link shook his head, his focus intent on absorbing every word.

"Heh, all right," Vilia conceded, "but tell me what's in it yourself when you've finished. Oh, and save that gorgeous silk. You could tie it around your neck or something. Goddess, you'd be so adorable, Link! Getting a love letter and then wearing the dazzling silk from your lover like a token."

Link reddened and shook his head with vigor. But his gaze softened as he read the words. He would keep the letter close to him for a long time, pull it out while he was traveling, reread it, and take heart in battle and in every lonely day.

Vilia once again pulled him from the warmth of his thoughts.

"My, how many times have you read it by now? Just who is this prince of yours?"

Link couldn't deny the devotion he had just given to every word, so he simply answered the last question, _His name is Sidon, and he is the Prince of the Zoras._

"A Zora? And an actual prince?! My, my, Link, how did you catch him?"

 _I didn't "catch" him! That's just rude._

Vilia apologized. "But really, a prince? I knew you were cute, but how did that happen? You must tell me how you met!"

Link's heart warmed at the memory, but he only signed, _He was looking for a Hylian to help him calm the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, and I agreed to help— it was my duty anyway. He encouraged me through every step of the journey, and we became fast friends after battling together. And I visit him sometimes. That's it._

"No, it's obviously not!" Vilia said. "Even you don't think so."

 _If I want to talk about it, I'll tell you more later,_ Link conceded. He did want to tell her, but it was a matter so close to his heart, so unsure to one as inexperienced as him, that he was worried to.

With a hum, Vilia bumped his shoulder. "All right, but the first step to dealing with matters of the heart is to be open with yourself. I won't make you talk or tell you what to think, but take this from me: you seem at least a little serious about this, so think about it clearly and make a decision that leaves you feeling peaceful, okay?"

Link shrugged, but thanked her. He wanted to say more, to ask advice of his friend, who seemed far wiser than he in such matters, but he wasn't sure how. So he let their walk sink into silence as he carefully folded the letter and slid it with the silk into his sirwal pocket.

As they reentered Gerudo Town, Vilia picked up their conversation, "How about you and I spend the rest of the day having fun, hm?"

Eager to mend any discomfort between them, Link agreed. _Can we check out the shops? I want to buy some rice and wheat before I leave._

~.*.*.*.~

The balmy afternoon sun wrapped Link in its stuffy heat as he and Vilia shopped and conversed with residents and other travelers. They enjoyed the hearty scents and tastes of the roasted meat from one of the vendors, the refreshing juiciness of the Hydromelon and Voltfruit from the fruit stall, and the sour tartness of wildberries from young Dalia in her garden. As the two passed the jewelry shop, the lovely Isha called out to them from within its shade.

" _Vasaaq,_ friends!You must come in: we've stocked some jewelry like you've never seen."

"Ooh, perfect for our girls' day out! Shall we try on some jewels?" Vilia said to Link.

Link agreed. He admired Isha's work for both its beauty and its practicality for traveling through the elements.

The shop welcomed them with its coolness and the glimmering of its colorful wares. Isha led them towards the end of the displays.

"You bought every kind we had," she said to Link, "so I decided to craft more!"

Gingerly she picked up a pair of tear-shaped earrings, dangling them between her thumbs and forefingers. Link and Vilia examined them in awe: as they caught the sunlight from the window, the pearly opals in the center shined rainbows from their gold frames, wrought in wave-like swirls. The wires were of gold filigree, and set around the opals like flower petals were sea green gemstones, filled with the enthralling murk of the ocean shallows.

"A traveler brought us a new stone: she called it jade and said it has the power to help you conserve your energy. So I made these earrings I call 'Siren's Style:' the opals aid your swim speed, the jade your stamina. They might not do much for a local beyond looking stunning, but they'd be more than useful for a traveler like you. Try them on, will you?"

Link held his hand out for her to drop them in, pulled back the edge of his veil to reveal his ears, and fit the earrings through his piercings.

"You look just precious!" Vilia said. "You should wear things like this more often, Link."

Link blushed under his veil; maybe he would.

"I have more as well," Isha said. "I decided to start combining gems to produce more intricate work. Browse as much as you wish!" She gestured to a topaz and amber bracelet, a diamond and sapphire ring, a ruby and opal choker…

Vilia took up the offer, taking her time to admire Isha's work and ask Link's opinion on several pieces, but as for himself, Link had made up his mind. All of the new works were more expensive with the added gemstones, so one would be enough for him that day. Earrings that aided swimming would be most useful when he went to the southern ocean or returned to Lanayru. Besides, maybe they would help him attempt to keep up with Sidon when they swam. Speaking of him, maybe he would like one of them. Could Zoras pierce their fins?

"Heehee, are you dreaming about a certain someone again?" Vilia said, interrupting Link's reverie. "I bet he'd find you stunning in those. And he's a Zora, right? So the swimming bonus might help."

A little frustrated that she seemed to read his thoughts, Link brushed her off with a brusque reply, _Don't worry about me and just buy whatever you like. I'll spot you if you need._

"My, so generous even when you're annoyed! What a heroine!"

In the end, Vilia chose not to buy anything, saying she merely enjoyed being in the presence of such beauty before going on to compliment the earrings Link had paid for.

"I wish I could save the sight of you wearing them!" she sighed.

Link started. _Oh, I was supposed to take pictures of my journey to show Sidon,_ he signed. _Why don't we take a picture of us right now?_ He motioned for her to stand next to him and pose towards the screen before he pulled out his Sheikah Slate, turning on the Self-Portrait mode of his camera rune.

"What is that?" Vilia cried, staring at their images reflected in the screen.

But Link just put an arm at his waist, leaning towards Vilia, eyes smiling towards the slate. Under his veil, his earrings glinted in the last rays of the sun. Surprised though she was, Vilia followed Link's instructions, put her arm around his shoulders, and bestowed the screen her customary mysterious smile.

Link snapped and saved the picture before handing the screen to Vilia.

"Oh my! We look quite the glamorous pair," she marveled. "It just magically made a picture of us, huh? I'll have to get one of these."

 _Maybe the Sheikah who made it will make more for other people to own one day,_ Link signed.

Vilia hoped as much and handed back the tablet with another remark about how gorgeous they looked.

Link took a closer look himself: it was a cute picture, two Hylian _vai_ friends on their day out. He would definitely save it, look at it when he missed Gerudo Town. And he _was_ going to miss it, just as he would miss Vilia. He might not say so, but he respected her judgment, as someone older and more knowledgeable than him, and was grateful for her extraverted nature making up for his more introverted one. Maybe he just fitted in with extraverts: it was one quality he appreciated in Sidon as well, although his was more pronounced. Link smiled, remembering his energetic welcomes.

Oh, and that was how the earrings looked on him; he could see them peeking out from under his veil. He decided he liked looking that way: jewelry, _vai_ clothing, and all. He hoped Sidon would too. Then he brushed that thought away— what did that matter? But maybe Sidon would be happy for him, now that he had found a new part of himself that he liked.

Goodness, he thought, was it because of the letter that he found himself thinking of Sidon so much?

These thoughts rambled through Link's mind as he and Vilia wandered through town. The heat fell, nearing the perfect temperature of pleasurable warmth, soon to be refreshing coolness.

"Link," Vilia began, "would you mind coming with me to Ashai's cooking class? She told me she had a special lesson planned today."

 _That sounds good. I could learn something useful to take with me as I travel._

Vilia brightened. "Maybe we'll cook something good for us to have for dinner together. How sweet would that be, to finish off the evening?"

Link chuckled, and they walked across the pavilion towards the public kitchen.

Within, Ashai was leaning on the counter across from a couple of Gerudo women. " _Sav'saaba_!" she said. "We're just getting started learning how to make Creamy Heart Soup. Come and join us."

Always eager to learn a new recipe, Link listened to Ashai's lesson with attention, and when it came time for everyone to attempt the dish, he soon whipped it up, to the praise of Ashai and the slight envy of the other students. He tasted a spoonful of the broth: sweet, creamy, and warm, with a welcome zing from the Voltfruit and a burst of coolness from the Hydromelon, Link could already feel his heart warm at the pleasance of the dish. His thoughts turned to Sidon. Perhaps he could make this for him, maybe add some fish…

"Do you know what this soup is for?" Ashai asked him, to which he shook his head. "If you enjoy it with someone, it's supposed to bring you two closer together."

Link did his best not to choke as he put his spoon down.

"You shouldn't have told her that. Now she probably won't eat it with me on our not-date," Vilia joked. Her own soup could probably be called Dubiously Creamy Heart Soup, as she seemed to have not added enough milk.

 _I'm not_ that _mean,_ Link signed to her. But did a dish really have that power? If it did, he wouldn't want to use it; he would rather be liked for who he was. Although he felt that he didn't have much going for him: with only a few memories to his name, he wasn't even sure he _knew_ who he was. But that never seemed to bother Sidon…

"Anyway, don't worry about it, Link!" Ashai said. "It's just what they say. Maybe it used to have a more ritual meaning. I personally believe any food you make for someone else can bring you closer together. If you wouldn't mind, though, I'm sure everyone else would love to know how you were able to make it so well. Did you have anyone in mind while you made it?"

Link gave a flippant shrug before helping Vilia with her cooking _._

~.*.*.*.~

The moon was rising over the desert when Link and Vilia left the class. Link wondered if Sidon could see it too.

Vilia shivered. "Why don't we go to the inn to wrap things up?"

Also chilly with only his airy Gerudo clothing covering a fraction of his skin, Link agreed. _Should we pay for the spa too? I've never tried it before._

"Link, are you suggesting we beautify ourselves and relax together? I'd never refuse!"

Link shrugged, but he was happy to see her enjoying herself so much.

On their way across the central pavilion they passed a group of Gerudo children amidst an eager discussion before curfew.

"I heard being in love and being married is the sweetest thing!" they heard one girl say as they passed. "But I think wildberries are really sweet too."

"Hey, there's Miss Foreign _Vai_ and Miss Less Foreign _Vai_!" another girl said. "Are you guys in love and also married?"

Vilia laughed in delight. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. But perhaps one day I'll find someone or some few. How about you, dear?" She turned to Link.

Link would rather not endure more of her teasing. _Please, go on ahead and I'll talk to them._

"Aw, you don't have to keep secrets from me!" she said. But she heeded him and went to the inn, though not before waving to the girls and winking at him.

Link rolled his eyes, and squatted down to the girls' level, wondering how to answer. They watched him with curious anticipation; he could not refuse them now. But what could he say that he was sure of? _I'm not married,_ he signed, face warming at the thought, _but I think there is someone who is very important to me._

He paused, unsure of himself again. But then he thought of who Sidon was, and this encouraged him. _He is an incredible hero who has helped me through a lot, and I am always glad to be with him._ He had come to love Gerudo Town and its people, but being with Vilia wasn't the same as being with Sidon. With Vilia there was good-natured teasing and friendly fun, with Sidon, heartening openness and unbounded warmth. Still, the happiness of both of them was bound to his.

 _There are many kinds of love, I'm learning. I might say I love him, but I am not sure how. So I don't know if I am in love or not, or what that is like. But I think knowing him has made me a better, stronger, happier person._ Satisfied with at least this conclusion, he looked to the girls.

A couple of them squealed in excitement, while another looked simply thoughtful. "I didn't know it was hard to tell," she said. "I thought you would just meet them and know, like in the story of the Princess and the Gerudo Guard."

Link gave her gentle consideration. _Sometimes that might happen, but not always._ _I think I may know if I spend more time with him._

The girl smiled. "That's good. I hope you are happy and you get married."

"Yeah!" another girl said. "Then we can be the flower girls and throw petals and fight off other men!"

 _Is that what flower girls do here?_ Link asked, taken aback.

"I don't know, but it seems like a good plan to me. Gotta protect the bride and her love!"

"Hey," another girl said, "tomorrow, let's all play Lady Urbosa and Princess Zelda! They can protect each other and get married!"

This was followed with enthusiastic replies and arguments as to who would get to be whom before the girls waved goodbye to Link with all their cheer: " _Sav'orq,_ Miss Foreign _Vai!_ Invite us to your wedding!"

Link returned their wave, heart warmed and uplifted at having sorted through and put to words some of the feelings that had long dwelled inside him.

~.*.*.*.~

His thoughts lingering on what he had said, Link met up with Vilia at the inn. After he paid for the night, the matronly Romah led them to the underground baths, steaming pools in rectangular basins carved into the sandstone ground. The humid air rolled off Link's face and smelled of stone and mineral water. Because the Divine Beast had scared off the usual number of travelers, only a couple of women could be seen towards the back of the chamber.

"You ladies can undress and relax in the bath, and I'll be back in a while with my oils and everything, all right?" Romah said.

Link tensed. Of course, why didn't he realize? Bathing meant revealing the body he was supposed to hide in this town. He hadn't realized the baths weren't private.

"Shy?" the matronly Romah asked him. "Relax, we're all _vai_ here. Don't you worry about anything." With a nod, she returned upstairs.

Link relaxed his shoulders, but he wasn't sure if Romah meant it, if she knew about him. He looked to Vilia for direction.

She was already removing her veil. "It's fine, dear. They treated me well the last time I was here."

Link trusted her word, and he turned and pulled off his Gerudo clothing, leaving only his undershorts, still eager to hide himself in the pool. He tied his hair into a bun and slipped in beside Vilia, tensing as the hot water engulfed him before his body adjusted. Carved on the side of the pool was a shelf, where he sat, head just above the surface.

Vilia was already resting her muscled arms on the edge of the pool, leaning back. "Feel your worries being soaked away, Link?" she asked.

He breathed in the hot air deeply, let his tension go, and focused on the water around him. _It_ is _nice,_ he signed. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed water during his time in the desert. Being wrapped in it, swimming in it, feeling lighter than ever, it almost made him miss the constant rain of Lanayru. He wanted to return there, swim in the lake around Zora's Domain, dive down the waterfall…be with the person he might say he loved…his face warmed as he remembered what he had told the girls.

"Link," Vilia said, interrupting his daydreaming, "may I ask how you're enjoying the clothing I sold you?"

 _It's lovely and holding up just fine. Why?_

"I was just wondering how it suited you. It's not uncomfortable to wear?"

Link shook his head. _The material's soft and loose, and I've gotten used to it._

"Good," Vilia said quietly, but she still seemed to be considering something. "I didn't mean it that way though. If you don't mind me asking, were you worried about undressing earlier because you were afraid to show your male-looking body or because you are male? Or are you just shy?"

 _I'm not sure I understand._

"What I mean is, do you still consider yourself a boy, or as someone who isn't but has a boy's body, or perhaps as something else altogether? For instance, some people might say I look like a man, but I have since found myself to be a woman after being enchanted with the Gerudo people, their fashions, and their life out here. I enjoy being a _vai_ and considered as one. And I am one."

Link had never thought about it much. He couldn't always tell apart men's and women's clothing when it came to Hylian and Sheikah fashion, and when he caught his reflection in water, he only saw someone unfamiliar. He guessed he looked somewhere between a boy and a girl. The clothing he liked best was whatever fit him and was useful for exploring, though he felt especially comfortable in his airy Gerudo clothes: not only were they beautifully adorned, but they also gave him a feeling of freedom that his other more form-fitting armor couldn't give. Besides, he couldn't forget the warm bashfulness he had felt when Vilia had first complemented his looks after he tried on the Gerudo silk. He had gotten used to people treating him as a regular _vai_ , and not as a hero from whom so much was expected or as an eligible young man.

 _I guess I have a boy's body like you say,_ he signed. _But_ _I'm not sure, and I think I'm happy in whatever clothes or situation fits me at the time. I like my_ voe _and Sheikah armor, but I really like my Gerudo_ vai _clothing too. I think I'll wear it more often. Beyond that I don't think it matters too much._

"I wasn't expecting that answer," Vilia said as she studied Link. She paused before a half-grin drew across her face. "When you leave Gerudo Town, take your _vai_ clothing with you and…just be the lovely person you are."

 _Thank you, I will,_ Link signed, grateful for her unexpected sincerity and not quite sure what had brought it on.

"Of course," Vilia said. "May I also ask what you think of me? As a woman."

 _I think you're beautiful and I'm glad I got to spend today with you._

Vilia squealed. "Link, you're so adorable! Goddess, I'm glad too." She returned to leaning her head back on the edge of the pool, her expression blissful. "Thank you so much. I don't get to talk about this sort of thing with very many people from beyond Gerudo Town. Can I tell you about when I came here?"

 _Of course._

She thanked him before deciding where to start. "I came with my one close friend, Jules– you know, the purple-haired Hylian who likes her Noble Pursuits– she was the one who bought me my first set of _vai_ clothing."

Vilia sighed. "That was some lovely silk. Anyway, I went into Gerudo Town soon afterwards, to do business, but also to see the place, and I suppose I just...fell in love. I loved being around people who were willing to understand me, being hidden from the sleazy Hylian fools for men who run around in vain outside the walls. And I loved how some of the women were sort of built like me. It was a relief and a wonder after having grown up among Hylian merchants, and while I do appreciate a good-looking Hylian such as yourself, it just isn't fun not fitting in with either the men or the women, whether in personality or physical appearance. Jules and many of the Gerudo women helped fix that. At first I was scared I would be caught and thrown out of town, but I have only been treated kindly. It's really helped my confidence in becoming a _vai._ "

Vilia smiled at Link, though it didn't reach her eyes. "And now here we are, hm?"

Link tried to return the smile. _I didn't know about all that,_ Link signed. _I'm sorry, but I'm glad it worked out._

"Me too. Before I came here, I had never known I could change," Vilia replied before sinking into silence once more.

But now Link had got to thinking: did other people worry about this sort of thing beyond Gerudo Town and the Hylians Vilia mentioned? Would anyone wonder if he were sporting his new _vai_ clothing in Zora's Domain? But the Zoras didn't even wear much clothing beyond armor, so why should one Hylian's fashions concern them? He had written to Prince Sidon about wearing _vai_ clothing and how, comfortable though it was, it attracted some of the worst attention from the nearby Hylian men, but did Prince Sidon think anything else of it? If he did, would it matter? Were the Zoras even familiar with the clothing of their distant neighbors? Maybe Link would ask him in the next letter he wrote. Hopefully that would dissolve his concerns.

After an hour or so, Romah returned with a tray of towels, pillows, colored jars, and clay bowls, which she set near the poolside. "Link, if you would like to lie down here, I can start with you," she said as she draped a patterned towel and pillow over the ground.

Nervous again, Link did as she asked, but tried not to face her as he got down on his stomach, resting his head in the pillow. Romah said nothing, however, and instead wiped him down with a towel and poured the oils in the bottles into a bowl. As she did, smells of citrusy perfume, herbs, and Saffina wafted through the air. Link breathed in their soothing fragrance.

With expert precision, Romah rubbed the knots from his back. She seemed able to find every one, and when Link would tense with the pain, she would reassure him and tell him to relax again. She was careful with his scars, and took her time on each sore area. When she finished, Link heard her pour oil on her hands, which she gently lathered down his back. Link's mind drifted off as the oil, smooth and scented, soaked away his unease.

"You're pretty muscular for a Hylian," Romah said. "Quite the warrior, aren't you? I like your _voe-_ ish figure."

Link was sure she couldn't deny just how _voe-_ ish he was, but she made no more remarks on the topic, nor did she pry: he was _vai_ enough for her and a customer besides, so he would be treated as such. He was grateful; he did not want to hide himself or be questioned otherwise. He thought of what Vilia had said and calmed down.

When Romah finished, she patted his shoulder, and Link sat up, signing, _How did you know where every sore spot was? Can you teach me?_

Romah gave a hearty laugh in surprise. "So long as you don't start a competing business, I guess! I can show you as I work on Vilia."

At the sound of her name, Vilia almost reluctantly pulled herself out of the pool and took Link's place once Romah replaced the towel and pillow with another set.

~.*.*.*.~

"Going to take your massaging education home to your prince?" Vilia teased Link as she fluffed the pillow of her bed before sliding in.

 _Quiet, other people can probably hear you,_ Link signed, already sitting in his bed. _And who knows, maybe I am. But if I were, I'd need a ladder or something; he's quite tall._

"Quite? And you'd need a ladder? Just how tall is he?" Vilia asked, having difficulty being both quiet and surprised.

 _More than twice my height._

Vilia swore. "Goddess, how do you kiss him?!"

 _Not so loud!_ _And_ _I don't, we're friends!_ he signed in his haste to hide his embarrassment behind frustration. He had never kissed anyone, and though he didn't know much about it, he had heard a thing or two from the Prince Sidon Fan Club, and that was enough to embarrass him.

"Well, how do you hug him? You do that right?"

Link's face warmed when he remembered their last reunion. _Sure, I guess,_ he signed. _He lifts me up so I can reach him better. Anyway we manage with our own ways of doing things. Like, when we have to swim somewhere far, he lets me ride on his back._

"My, he's strong too? Goddess, I want to see you with this boy."

Link wasn't sure how he would handle Vilia's teasing while with Sidon, but he signed anyway, _You can come with me to Lanayru sometime._

"When I save enough money to take more time off work, I will! I'll make sure he's good enough for you."

Link laughed and thanked her. _Don't worry, he's a far better person than I am._

"I don't know, I think you're pretty good. But tell me about him."

Link was happy to praise Sidon's qualities: _he's the most enthusiastic and encouraging person I've ever met! He's brave and loud and beautiful, and his smile must be worth more than a million rupees and it makes you feel like you can do anything if he believes in you! He's always so confident, I want to be like him._

Now that he had started, he couldn't stop. Perhaps because it was so late at night, perhaps because they had talked so openly earlier, or perhaps because Vilia had so gained his confidence and trust, Link found himself wanting to share everything he felt, in case she would help him understand it. _He's really popular too, especially with the younger Zoras and most of the female ones. It's really hard for me to be in Zora's Domain and not be near him, so I have to remind myself he has his own work to do as a prince and a fan club besides…but when he takes the time to be with me, and he seems really glad to, I just feel amazing. And thankful._

 _He always gives me the most joyful welcome, and when I have to go again, it hurts a lot, so we spend as much time together as we can. When I'm traveling afterwards, my heart is full of him for days. We started sending each other letters so we could talk to each other more often; I always wrote where I would be for him to send the next one. Those letters are some of the best parts of the journey. It's just so wonderful and such an honor to get a word from him, let alone so many kind ones!_

"There's no way I can believe you're only friends," Vilia said. "It seems to me you've thought through it quite well after all."

Link shrugged but didn't look at her. Had he? He had no experience in this sort of thing, so he wasn't certain. But perhaps he would be one day, and until then, he was satisfied with the words he had found for himself.

"So what did he write you in that letter?" Vilia asked.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. _I might tell you sometime._

"All right, you don't have to say."

Link thanked her and pulled the paper and its silk wrapping from his sirwal pocket. The sheet and the handwriting on it were large, due to the size of Sidon's hand, but the width of the characters, written neatly but quickly, even excitedly, made it seem as though Sidon were yelling the words with his usual exuberance.

Link lay down, touching the silk to his lips. It smelled of freshwater and lotus. He was about to read the letter again when Vilia said his name, her voice drowsy. She reached a hand towards him, which he took without question.

Before letting her arm drop over the edge of her bed, she squeezed his hand. "Take care when you go," she said. "Come back to Gerudo Town safely, hm?"

Link hummed in affirmation. Of course he would return. He was so grateful that though it had not been long ago when he had awoken into the world alone, he already had places and friends who would welcome him back. He would live through the battles ahead of him, return to go to the spa with Vilia again, swim through the ocean with Sidon and give him one of the earrings he had bought, cook and eat with both of them. Yes, they were why he needed to live; they would be waiting for him when he faced Calamity Ganon.

Heart full, Link looked at the letter in his hands, moonlight through the window just bright enough for him to read, before he drifted into sleep.

~.*.*.*.~

 _Dearest Link,_

 _It fills me with magnificent delight to have received a word from you, let alone so many! The only greater thing would be to see you in person! But until then I shall wait with hopeful anticipation and send you my earnest reply._

 _Seeing the red light of Vah Naboris shoot through the sky filled me with immense relief, joy, and pride! I could never express it enough:_ ** _you are incredible!_** _I knew you could do it, but just seeing it lifted such a burden from my heart, to know that you were safe and successful. May the Goddess continue to bless you on your way, which I know you can and will accomplish because I believe in you!_ ** _You are nearly there!_**

 _And yes, you must show me the pictures you take of the desert! I should love to see as much of it as I can in my state of being. I hope you are taking care in the climate!_

 _I am sorry about the fellow who is bothering you as a girl. I would not stand for it if I were with you; the thought of someone after you in such a way discomforts me to no end. In place of my physical presence, shall I send you a royal warrant against such harassing characters? But I know you are more than capable of handling him yourself if necessary. I am afraid this episode goes to show how simply beautiful you are to everyone! Yet none of them know, as I have been blessed to, your beauty in all your facets, my courageous, strong, skillful, kind, lovely, determined, silly, and adorably small one!_

 _Know you always have a welcome place in our Domain! Do not hesitate to stop by if you are in the area. Most of all, be well and safe as you can! As I see this letter off, I will be looking towards the horizon, anticipating your reply and, with all hope, your return._

 _All my love,_

 _Sidon_

 _P. S._ _ **Have I mentioned how much I admire you? Because you are worth more than the ocean I could fill with my regard for you!** __I know you often worry about the past, but remember that you are a full and amazing person as you are. Nothing will change my opinion on this point._

 ** _Now, my hero, go save the world!_**


End file.
